Treat Me Right
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU NEW SUMMARY. Someone has a secret to improve their game. Just how far will they go? RATED M for mild language and drug abuse. CHAP 10 UP Pairings to be introduced.PLZ R&R.
1. It Was Always You And I

_**Author Note: **__Hi all, I'm back with a new story. In this next story, I'm crossing over with one of my other favorite shows growing up, and that is, California Dreams (minus the whole singing garage band – tehe!). Within this next story, it involves bit of drug use, which is why it is rated M. Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave me reviews, PMs, or concerns to let me know how you feel about it. __**No character bashing.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PR or California Dreams' plotline of 'Tiffani's Gold.'_

_**Treat Me Right**_

It was a brand new semester at Angel Grove High School. Many new activities to do, as well as a new course load for many. Students were scurrying through the halls as they went from class to class. However, many new things were brewing as well, which meant several after-school activities that were being posted up.

There was the cheerleading squad, the dance team, the theatre arts, and several sports teams that would be leashed to the student body, but one in particular caught several by the eye, and that was – baseball.

Many of Angel Grove's young men signed up as they filled up the twenty-five spots. Everyone, including Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Tommy Oliver, and Adam Park – the four of the twenty-five signing up for the team.

The day began as usual. The four and their two friends were sitting in class taking notes as sat in history class. With them, their classmates paid close attention to the importance of certain topics which would possibly be in the next exam.

As they continued to listen, it felt like a normal day at school. While everyone began jotting notes, some couldn't wait till after school to begin. It was a grueling day at school and some didn't mind how long it took for Mr. Hersh to complete his historical lesson.

Shortly after the bell rung from class, the six walked out to their lockers. Adam greeted his little sister Grace as she stood by Rocky's locker. She gave him a dorky smile as Adam watched her talk to him. She was very much in like with him and just wanted to see how he was doing.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?" the petite raven haired beauty replied, smiling.

"Hi Grace. Nothing much here how's everything with you?" the red clad young man replied, closing his locker.

"Pretty good, just pretty crazy."

"I know what you mean Hersh just drained your brother and I."

The two laughed as Adam walked forward. He placed his arm around his younger sibling as the two began to talk again. Grace looked over as she brushed off her brother's protective arm as she jokingly laughed.

Adam sighed as he looked down at the five-foot-two inch young woman. He only wanted what was best for her like any sibling would. She was a freshman, whereas he and Rocky were juniors, but that didn't faze either of them.

While walking out of the school to meet up with some friends, Grace greeted hers as they all nudged on how adorable she and Rocky would be. The girls cackled a laugh as they all exchanged little secrets.

The Youth Center was crazy that day. Many of Angel Grove's finest were working out or just hanging out by the Juice Bar. Kimberly and her friends were working out for the gymnastics tournament as other corners of the room some were on the work out equipment. Course, the likeliness of Bulk and Skull would surely be an interesting sight to see. The two caused mayhem as they looked at the list on who would be joining what activity.

"Look Skull, the four dweebs decided to join the baseball team," Bulk sneered as he looked at the list.

"Yeah, by the looks of it Grace's little boyfriend Rocky did too," Skull laughed a little.

The two continued on as they laughed at the names that were showing up on the roster. There was about twenty-five now to try out for the team. The soon-to-be Angel Grove Angels were ready for a new season. Meanwhile, at the Juice Bar, Kimberly and Grace, along side several friends were talking and enjoying their after school fun as they talked about the gymnastics team.

Several giggles were heard as the girls watched several of the boys walked passed them to the open field in the city. All of them shared several glances, smiles, grins or all three as they all saw them.

"Adam Park is quite the looker," Nina said as she smiled faintly at Grace's older brother who was heading out.

The girls laughed as Grace's little cheeks turned a light hint of red. The girls all looked at her as she blushed, looking at Rocky, who walked passed them next. Nina and the rest of the girls nudged her as the young girl didn't budge.

A couple seconds later, Grace regained her composure as she and her friends retreated back to the mats in the gym. Kimberly smirked at her friend who was in awe by another friend that took her by storm.

"Girl, do I have news for all of you," Aisha squealed with delight as she giggly pranced around with an Angel Grove Angels cap on.

"What is it Ish?" Kimberly replied as she sat down next to her.

"Girls, we have a sneak peak today to go check out the men's baseball team try-outs."

Excitedly, the girls couldn't wait. One in particular was excited. She couldn't wait to see someone in action as well as see how he'd do. While at the field, the boys were throwing the ball around.

Adam and Rocky began tossing the ball back and forth as they all anticipated a long grueling try-out. Billy and Tommy were next to them as they formed a square, tossing the ball from one person to the next.

As they began to warm up, three older upperclassmen barged into their practice session. The four glared at them as the three looked at them. A few words began to be exchanged as they started a word-exchange fight.

"Well…well…well…certainly, Heidorn didn't tell us little kids would be joining our team?" Bruce groaned, shoving one of the four.

"Little kids? Excuse me? We're no fucking kids, but you three seemed to be," Tommy said in reply, hollering back.

"Who are you calling kids?" Rocky said as he helped his friend out.

Before any other words could be exchanged, Coach Heidorn arrived as well as the girls. The four parted ways before anything could get out of hand. Bruce and his crew glared as they sat on the benches. The girls sat behind a few feet away, spying as they continued to watch.

As the grueling afternoon began, one's life would be changed forever.


	2. You Were A Star

_Disclaimer: I own Coaches Heidorn and Malloy._

Whistles and screams came from the bleachers that sunny afternoon. The girls all sat to one side of the field as they all watched the boys catch some fly balls in the sun. Some however were lucky to catch a glimpse of their favorite player in action. The tilts of hats with smiles gave the girls a shrill of excitement.

As they began watching the try-outs, Nina opened a magazine that included an article of how to spot mister right. She placed the magazine on her lap as her friends began staring at it. While reading the article, the girls looked at their favorites again as they looked back at the magazine.

The boys shook their heads as they switched up gears from the scrimmage. With delight, Rocky was an outfielder, but to everyone's surprise, Grace was glued to him like a cat to its prey.

She watched with her eyes as his brown eyes glanced over at her as he gave a wink. The girls giggled as they nudged her on. Nina began to read the magazine allowed as she picked on the qualities girls would look for in a guy.

"It says here girls, the best feature is a guy's smile," she giggled, reading the magazine allowed.

"What do you girls look for a guy?" Katherine asked as she looked up at Douglas, who gave her a smile, catching a fly ball.

"A warm heart and someone that can make me laugh," Grace blurted out, still staring into space.

Her friends laughed a little as they continued reading the magazine. The magazine's article also included a survey on which guy would be the perfect mate to any girl. While reading it, they all placed a bet on who would be the perfect match for each other.

_Find your perfect mate. All it takes is fifteen questions of criteria and you will be set to find your ultimate soul mate._

"Do you think there's such a thing?" Kimberly asked as she looked at the article.

"Girl, the perfect soul mate has to be out there you know. Let's take a bet; we all say we like the guys on the men's baseball team and pick the names that we'd like to see as our perfect soul mate," Aisha stated as she initiated the bet.

"Do we all agree?" Nina said in agreeing with her friend.

"Agreed!" they all said in unison.

As the girls all hugged, Coach Heidorn was walking around, pacing himself as he watched his soon-to-be new team of players were taking part of the scrimmage. Rocky began throwing the ball around as he and his friends worked up a sweat. He dried himself off with a towel as he continued throwing the ball towards the midfield. Tommy caught the ball as his friend threw it to Adam, and then back to Billy.

The whistle sounded as the coach called the teams to the locker room. The girls began to giggle as they all crept off to their other side of the gymnasium. Nina and Tanya motioned to the girls as they all followed.

Tanya opened the door for the girls as they hid behind the women's locker room. They all giggled behind their closed doors as they began to eavesdrop. The boys in the locker room as they waited for Coach Heidorn's decision.

The tall (about six-foot-two), older gentleman began taking notes on every player's performance. He noted some were stronger than others, whereas some showed great qualities for the team. Before posting up the names for the baseball team that year, Nina, Kat, Kimberly, Tanya, and Grace all glued themselves to the peephole that another classmen drilled in a few years back.

"Hello, number twenty-four," Tanya giggled as she smirked, peering through the hole. Her friends looked through the hole as well as they all spotted their favorite players. "Who's everyone's favorite so far?"

"I say Bobby, number fifty-five," Nina sighed as she looked at the tall man, who sat next to Rocky.

Suddenly, while looking through the peephole, Coach Malloy walked by as she gathered up the sweaty towels from the women's volleyball try-outs. Mischievously, she stood behind the girls as they all continued to squeal with delight, watching the boys get the announcement about the team.

Grace and Kimberly slowly turned around as they gasped. Immediately tapping their friends, they all looked at the tall redhead that stood before them. Their faces grew pale as they stood in a line.

"Coach Malloy, we didn't see you there," Katherine said as she looked forward. She gently nudged her friends to pitch in an excuse. Kimberly gulped as she hid the Angel Grove Angels cap behind her back. "We were all just…"

"We were just looking for Tanya and Aisha's pom-poms for cheerleading," the other reprimanded, hesitating.

"Is that true Sloan and Campbell?" the woman stated in an army drill sergeant tone.

Tanya and Aisha nodded as Grace tried to remain calm with Nina. The older woman paced around as she examined her surroundings. After she left, the girls took a deep breath before shaking off the awkward moment. Back in the men's locker room, Coach Heidorn was about to announced the new team.

"I must say, each and every one of you did a great job," he began as he paced around. Tension began to build for several of them. It was now or never about the team and it was nerve-wrecking. "Some of you have shown your game and some others still need improvement, but in my hand are some that have made the team. If your grades or some way of any fashion you're not up to potential, you'll be cut from the team."

Coach Heidorn stapled the names onto the bulletin board as he revealed the names for the season. The team raced up to the wall, trying to locate their names. All, but some didn't make the cut.

Rocky sat on the bench waiting for his friends to get over their excitement and high-fives as he began to wait for some to move from the wall. Coach Heidorn sat next to him as he began speaking to him.

"DeSantos, you're one of my best players, what's got you so down?" the older gent asked, looking at his gloomy athlete.

"I don't know coach. I did my best and this is what I get. Maybe baseball isn't my cup of tea," the young man sulked as he glanced up at the names.

"You've made the cut, but I want you to be stronger and better, okay? I know for the past few years with the Angels you never let me down. This season, don't let it get you down, alright."

Rocky nodded as the man patted him on the back as he left for his office. His now new teammates and friends left as they went to celebrate their acceptance into the new season. Bruce stayed behind as he examined the last roster he'd be seeing for a long while before graduation.

"What does he expect you to do? Take 'roids?" he scoffed.

" 'Roids, as in – STEROIDS?" Rocky hinted at his friend as he looked at the roster. He smiled a little at the names, while skimming through the list to find his. "Isn't that dangerous McCullough?"

"Yeah and besides any athlete that's that dumb shouldn't use them. Heidorn would kick off the first person last season because of that."

"Yeah, drugs aren't worth it man."

"Agreed."

As the two left the locker room, the girls were all outside waiting for Rocky. Grace beamed with a smile as Adam crossed his arms. Like a protective older brother, he watched the two embraced as the young girl congratulated her friend.

"Well…did you?" she asked, smiling with delight.

"Did I make the team? No," Rocky said as he lowered his head down, narrowing his eyes at Adam.

"Yeah you did. Rockford Miguel DeSantos, you joker."

"Man, and what do I do to deserve this?"

The two kissed softly as Adam cleared his throat. The couple laughed as he took Tanya by the hand. Billy and Kat laughed as they looked over their shoulders as Adam chased his sister around till she returned back into Rocky's safe arms.

The two young boys high-fived as they walked onto the grassy area of the field back to the school to gather their belongings.

"I say we celebrate the new season by going to the Juice Bar," Doug said as he initiated a celebration.

The sounds of cheers assured them. As the gang left for the Juice Bar, one was very content on how life was going – an amazing friends and making the baseball team, what a great day.


	3. Later Out With Friends

Later that afternoon, the girls were giggling and laughing at the remarks their friends were making about the new baseball team. The girls sat around their table as they silently whispered amongst themselves. Tanya pulled out a notebook as she carefully named the guys at their table, marking an attribute for each.

Looking over at them, the boys laughed a little as they went on talking about their new season. They couldn't wait for the first practice, as well as first game. It was likely a season they'd all want to remember as juniors.

Rocky and Grace exchanged a quick glance or two as they continued talking to their friends. They silently acknowledged each other as their eyes would lock. Adam shook his head at his little sister.

"I say that a good personality is a must for any guy," Tanya whispered as she drabbled an attribute into the notebook. She passed the notebook around as she passed the notebook over to Katherine, who later passed it over to Kimberly, then to Aisha, and finally Grace. "What do you guys think?"

"I say Billy has a great personality. I love a guy with a brain," Nina smirked as she watched Billy talk about the first game. She let out a soft sigh as she blinked her eyes at him. Billy laughed a little as he continued his conversation. "Intelligence is hot."

The girls laughed again as the boys overheard their conversation. Tommy raised his glass up in celebration with his friends. He began a little speech as everyone began to laugh at his remarks.

Cheering, everyone clinked their plastic cups of juice as they continued on their afternoon of celebrating. While taking in some jokes and laughs, the girls continued with their note taking on their soul mate quest.

Rocky sighed as he listened to his friends talk and talk about the opening season. He knew in his mind he was set for the opening season, but his heart wasn't. He doubted himself a little as he heard who the team may be facing that year.

While getting up to get a refill of his drink, he looked over at his best friend, and then at his girlfriend. He softly sighed again as he hoped he would have the best season ever. However, Coach Heidorn noted that the season wouldn't officially start till next week since he wanted to see some players again to see who'd be eligible to be pitcher and catcher, but he still wanted to put his best into it.

Grace walked up to him a few minutes into his deep thought. She rested her head on his shoulder as smiled. The two began to talk as they recapped their day.

"Congratulations again, honey," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. At least, you care about me making the team," he assured her.

Grace laughed a little as she and her boyfriend enjoyed each other's company. Shortly into their conversation, Rocky's mind began to wonder again as he began thinking about the up and coming season.

He wanted to show his best at the sport, as well as show he could be the best athlete to the school, but it still hindered his mind.

It was now a little after five-thirty. Rocky's friends were leaving the Juice Bar. As they all left in their cars, he sighed as he saw all of them leave, including Grace. She sat in the passenger's seat as Adam started his car. She motioned to Rocky as he laughed a little.

Adam backed out of the Juice Bar's driveway safely as he pulled into the busy Angel Grove streets. He honked as he and his sister left. Rocky headed back inside to retrieve his belongings.

While walking in, he bumped into a friend of Billy's. Mike, who was a well-known around school as the 'top jock,' came across Rocky in the hallway. The two exchanged words about the up and coming spring season.

"Congrats in making the cut today, Rocky – we all need the strength we can get," his friend assured him, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, congrats to you too. I got a question for you man. Do you know where I can get some, you know – 'roids?"

"What, DeSantos? That stuff is mega dangerous. It can lead to serious cases and symptoms. But, it's just you, but if Heidorn catches anyone and I mean anyone – they're off the team."

"I know that, but c'mon man. I'll just use it for one practice. Don't worry."

Mike sighed as he handed his friend a card. He was a friend of Mike's as well as some friends in the baseball team, but no one knew of his trade secret. Rocky agreed to keep it on the down low about the use.

The two disappeared back into the Juice Bar as they began to talk. From that day on, his life would change – forever.

* * *

_**Author Note: Hey all! Just wanted to see how this story is going on M. Should I change it to T or keep it on M. Also, let me know your thoughts and feelings about these first three chaps, on whether or not to continue. - pinky  
**_


	4. In Public

A week passed since the baseball tryouts. Everyone was doing their own thing as the weekend drew near. Adam and Grace were busy helping their parents clean up the house for some arriving guests that would be coming to visit in the next few days.

Grace was humming a tune as she vacuumed her bedroom. The music began to blare from her stereo as she continued with her chores. She danced around as she listened to some music. As she danced around, Adam shook his head as he went up the stairs to retrieve the trash from all the rooms.

"Hey!" she groaned as she saw her brother turned down her music. Adam laughed a little at his little sister who was dancing away. "I'm telling Mom you're in here again."

"Sorry, your highness, but Mom wants you to finish with the vacuum so we can get started downstairs," her brother teased. Grace threw a pillow at him as flew across the hallway. "Oh and Rocky called fifteen minutes ago. He might come over and help, if that's alright."

"And why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because you were too busy dancing around."

"UGH!"

Adam laughed as he picked up her wastebasket from her room as he collected the other one from his room. He raced down the stairs as he carried the two bags of trash. With that, the doorbell rung as Mrs. Park answered the door.

She welcomed the young man into the home as he made himself comfortable. Adam high-fived his friend as he waited for his sister to come down the stairs. Grace checked herself in the mirror before she could greet her boyfriend.

Coming down the stairs, Rocky met her halfway. The two hugged as he carried her down the stairs. Adam rolled his eyes as he continued helping his mother with the chores.

"I thought I'd help you since you guys will be having company in a few days and you won't be able to see me," he pouted, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not see you, that's ridiculous Rocky," she smirked.

"Yeah, you're going to be so occupied with your cousins visiting."

"Yeah, yeah."

Grace laughed as she tickled her boyfriend. Rocky dipped her as he helped her down from the stairs as he helped the Park family get ready to welcome some family into their home.

The afternoon continued on as everyone pitched in to clean up every area of the home. Every nook and cranny was to be spotless in time for family members to arrive. The windows sparkled, the floor glistened, and the carpets were vacuumed to the core. Everything seemed perfect.

It was around lunchtime now when Mr. Park went to retrieve lunch for him and every one at a local Angel Grove restaurant. Breathing in heavily, Adam tossed his friend a drink as his sister opened hers as they sat in the patio.

Struggling with the bottle, Grace was unable to twist off the cap of her bottle. She tried with all her might as she tried opening it again. As she passed it over to Adam, he tried as well, but no luck.

Shaking his head at his best friend, Rocky opened the bottle for his girlfriend. Amazed how tight the bottle cap must've been, it came off naturally at the young man's grasp.

"Oh, you two are such babies. Here you go Gracie," he said as he passed the drink back to her.

"Wow, even I couldn't open it and the cap was screwed on tightly," his friend noted, looking at how Rocky was confident in opening it.

"My boyfriend's strong that's all," the young girl giggled, sipping her drink.

"You're damn right I am."

"Oh come on, what's your secret Rocky? It's not like you could magically open it."

"It's nothing man. I just…well…just worked out before I came over."

"Oh okay."

In agreement, the three continued to talk as they waited for lunch. Mrs. Park came into the patio as she sat next to Grace, placing her arm over her daughter and son. The two looked at their mother in a smile.

The four laughed as they talked about school and the baseball team. Adam noted to his mother that he was center field, whereas Rocky was chosen as starting pitcher for the up and coming year.

Happy, Mrs. Park congratulated the two of them. Moreover, Grace was happy for the two of them. She couldn't wait till her and her friends would be cheering from the sidelines for the Angels to have an undefeated season.

"Where is your father, he said it would take him forty-five minutes to get lunch?" the older woman said in a worry. She looked at her watch. She began to worry as she looked at the time. "Mia-Grace, can you go get the phone? I have to see where your Daddy is."

"Yeah Mia," Adam joked as he made a face at his sister.

"Shut up Adam Stephen," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

Grace went inside the house as she retrieved the cordless phone from the kitchen. As she returned back to the patio, she sat next to Rocky, continuing to stick out her tongue. Rocky squeezed her shoulder playfully as he watched the two tease each other. Mrs. Park hushed them as she called her husband Peter.

Peter Park was in a long line, waiting for their food as he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the number as he picked up the incoming call.

"Peter, its one-forty, where are you?" Sabrina said worriedly.

"I'm here at the restaurant. I'm sorry honey, the line's so crowded, but I'll be home soon," he hinted.

As Sabrina spoke to her husband on the phone, the three laughed as they were hushed by a mother as she waited on her husband.

_I just hope no one knows my secret,_ Rocky said to himself. He only started on the secret treatment a few hours ago, but didn't want anyone to know.

In his mind, everything was perfect. Perfect to say that his life was slowly changing before his eyes and the control was slowly taking over him, his mind, and body.


	5. Shining Like a Star

**Park Residence**

**8:15 A.M.**

_Good morning Angel Grove! It's going to be a beautiful day out for several sports around the area. The Angels will be playing their first home game starting today against the Stone Canyon Bears. Today's weather will likely be in the mid-sixties, so be sure to bring a jacket to watch the game folks._

It was a brand new day as the sun shown brightly through the peaks of the window blinds at the Park residence. Grace yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Greeting her from her slumber was her two-year old cat Butterscotch. The cat meowed as she purred all around the young girl. She laughed lightly as she petted her. As she stretched, the young girl got out of bed.

Adam was in the shower as he hummed a tune. Grace shook her head as she heard her brother's annoying singing. She knocked on the door as she held her towel, waiting patiently for him to get out.

Peter and Sabrina Park were already downstairs. The couple were enjoying their cup of coffee and talking as they anticipated their son's first baseball game with the Angels.

"Adam's going to do great today," Peter noted as he remembered seeing Adam's batting arm as well as his throwing improved much since last season. He sipped his coffee as he folded the crease of the paper. His wife nodded as she checked where her two children were. "They'll win for sure."

"And that they will Peter. Adam and Grace, are you two ready?" Sabrina called out from the stairs. Music blared from the stereo, which happened to be from Grace's bedroom. The older woman walked up the stairs as she saw her daughter dancing around with her boyfriend's jersey on – number 3. "Grace, you and your brother have twenty minutes."

Grace nodded as she knocked on her brother's door. Adam heard the conversation from the other side as he quickly changed into his uniform. Meanwhile, back at the DeSantos' residence, Rocky's parents were getting the van ready for their son's first home game.

The anticipation of seeing their son play pitcher was a joy for them. Everyone, including Rocky's aunt and uncle, along with his cousins were coming to see him play. He couldn't wait.

He sat in his room as he slowly injected his upper arm with the concoction that was made to make him unstoppable the other day. As opened the bottle, he took one small tablet out as he drank it down with orange juice.

_At last, strength for today,_ he said to himself as he felt the substance enter into his body.

He could feel it enter his bloodstream as he could feel relaxed and ready. In hiding the evidence, he hid the bottle away in his duffle bag.

"Rock, you ready?" his father called out from the stairs.

"Yeah, coming," he said in reply as he quickly laced up his cleats and placed his cap over his head.

**ANGEL GROVE v. STONE CANYON**

**Angel Grove Hills – OPENING DAY**

Opening day was an exciting day for everyone. The crowd began to roar with cheers as they watched the game from the bleachers. Families from both teams cheered with their heart's content as they cheered for their teams to victory.

Rocky started as a midfielder that year. According to Coach Heidorn, he wanted to see where he fitted in for the team, and seemingly, midfield was where he placed him for now.

The game was a crucial one. Many hits, outs, and several fly balls in the sun gave the atmosphere of the game. The opposing team was doing well for the first few innings, but it was up to Angel Grove to catch up.

The score was 4-3 at the bottom of the bottom of the eighth. There was one more inning for Angel Grove's Tigers to succeed. However, it was up to their star players that were on the line up.

After a few hits, Tommy was on first, Adam was on second, and lastly, Billy was about to score a homerun if Rocky could save them as he was up at bat. The roar from the crowds continued as they watched the Tigers and their game against their rivals the Bears.

_Up next, we have Rocky DeSantos, number 3. DeSantos is our junior midfielder for this season, with a career of 123. Overall, he has a clean streak of 1264._

"Go Angel Grove!" the girls cheered loudly from the bleachers. The boys laughed amongst themselves as they tipped their hats. "Go team, go!"

"Go Rocky!" Grace cheered as she watched him come up to bat.

Both the DeSantos and Park families watched with the crowd as they saw his name light up on the screen, listing his information on the board, as he came up to bat.

As he came to bat, he looked at his teammates around him that were surrounded by the bases. It was up to him to save his team. Everyone counted on him as he got in the first throw.

"Strike one!" the umpire shouted as he heard the missed hit. Rocky groaned as he missed his first ball since the beginning of the inning. He swung at the bat again, attempting for a long drive home.

"Stiiiiiirke two."

Frustrated at just his second swung, he huffed under his breath. He wanted to win this for his family, friends, teammates, and most of all – his girlfriend. The pitcher signaled as at the catcher who nodded at him, as he tried to give him an easy one.

Everyone watched in pain as the young athlete waited on a hit. His teammates still counted on him. His nerves began to tense up as he waited on the change up.

_C'mon Rock, get your fucking head out of water man. You got to focus,_ he said to himself, shaking off the two strikes.

"C'mon DeSantos, hit us one home buddy," Coach Heidorn said as he saw his young athlete gripping his bat tightly. He could see it on his face he wanted this so badly as anyone else did.

'_**CRACK!'**_

The bat swung as it stung the bat with a hit. In excitement, his eyes widened as he dropped the bat, running to the next base as it allowed Billy to hit a homerun, marking his other friends into the other marked bases.

The crowd cheered as they saw the score quickly change. It was now _5-4_ Angel Grove. His friends smiled with delight as they watched. With his outstanding hit out, his friends whistled and cheered from the clubhouse as they cheered on two homeruns given by his two teammates.

_Looks like Stone Canyon's Bears are in trouble now. With an outstanding hit by DeSantos, enabling Oliver and Cranston onto home with two homers, the score is now 5-4 Angel Grove_.

As the team all called into the clubhouse, Rocky and his teammates were all circled around their coach as they were given a few words before the last inning. His teammates gathered around as a play-by-play was given.

"Bruce, I want you and Rocky to mind the midfield; Tommy, Billy, and Adam – please mind the bases as Stone Canyon's known to sneak around the bases, and my catcher and pitcher – Ryan and Brent, signals the two of you – we all need to get this together for a win," the older gent explained, showing them the game plan.

With a nod, the team gathered around as they placed their hands together, releasing their energy as they took off to the field.

The beginning of the ninth inning began as the Angel Grove Tigers started their last inning in style for the opening season. The sounds of cheers continued as they attempted to a victory.

_Up to bat, Miguel Romano. He is a second baseman for the Stone Canyon Bears. _

Miguel came up to bat as he tapped the bat lightly onto the ground. The pitcher looked at him square in the eye as he met his match, as he figured out how to strike out the young player.

Rocky and Bruce waited as they stood out in the field, anxiously waiting for something to happen. The two saw as their pitcher attempt to strike out the young athlete. As the sun stung their eyes, the two placed their sunglasses over their eyes, shielding it from the sun's rays.

'_**CRACK!'**_

The sound of the bat sounded as the ball levered off from the young man's bat. Flying eastward, the crowd began cheering as they saw the ball flying towards where the midfielders were.

"Over here," Billy shouted as he waved over to the two midfielders. He waved his hand frantically as the ball continued to fly. It continued its course as it began to fly up in the air like a graceful bird. In the midst, the ball was coming towards Rocky. "Rocky, c'mon pass it."

Rocky nodded as he saw the fly ball in the midst. Retrieving it would be a task, since it was so far up in the sky. Leaping up, he managed to catch the ball in his mitt. In shock, he jumped in excitement, allowing his team to win their first game of the new season.

_And Angel Grove Bears wins the season opener, with the score of 5-4._

The sounds of the crowd cheered with delight over the win as the team huddled around. Whistles and cheers continued with the team, carrying their star-player of the game, Rocky DeSantos around on their shoulders.

As both families came onto the field, Rocky tipped his hat to his girlfriend's family, as well as his. The cheers continued to roar as they brought in their first victory.

Shortly after, the coach called in his team into the locker room. In appreciation, his smile appealed as he confidently spoke about the team. However, in some essence, he still critiqued some areas of the game, which included some painful choices of 'being slow in handling' the ball as it was passed around, but that didn't faze his team – there was still room for improvement.

While pacing around for a few more minutes, he explained another practice would be in a few weeks. From there, minor adjustments would be made, as well as change ups for the next game. With a few more words, he left the locker room as he took in the win with the families.

"That was a great game," Tommy said as he and several others sat around, talking about the game. His teammates agreed as he noted this was the best game of their lives. "We'll get Philips Moore a few weeks from now."

"Definitely Tommy. This has to be the best game yet. I bet Philips Moore will be a breeze," Billy said in agreement, with a nod. Philips Moore was another outstanding team that had great capabilities with their undefeated seasons, as well as sending some of their finest to baseball camp to train with some of the greatest high school teams.

"Yep," Adam agreed with his friend as he and the other two left. Rocky and his two friends Miguel and Brent stayed behind as Bruce followed the others to greet their families. "Hey Rocky, we'll be outside, waiting."

Rocky nodded as he watched his friends walk out of the cold locker room. The three began talking amongst themselves as they discussed about the win.

"Whew, talk about a great game!" Brent exclaimed as he sipped some water from his chilled bottled water. Rocky and Miguel laughed as they watched their team's co-captain mimic their coach.

"I'll say man. DeSantos, you're awfully such a great catcher today, what's your secret in that strong hit during the eighth?" his friend asked as he looked at him.

"Oh, it was nothing," the young man replied.

"Right. You must have some secret that's keeping you this limber."

"Nah, nothing special. I just work out a lot, that's all."

His friends laughed as they left the locker room. There, Rocky unzipped his duffle bag, placing his bottle of water inside. Inside remained the bottle that his friend Bruce had given him days before the long practice, which led him to the victory he and his friends cheered on.

_No one will ever know about this. No one,_ he said to himself as he left.


	6. I See You All Alone

* * *

_**Author Note: **__I hope everyone has had a great holiday. Enjoy the next chapter. _

* * *

The month ahead was long for the Angel Grove Tigers. With their season of a near undefeated season, the team continued perfecting their game. As for most players, their colors showed as they worked on their abilities. One, in particular, however still felt unaccomplished with being part of the team that he did a great deal to.

Rocky was in the locker room preparing for practice when he unzipped his bag, revealing the bottle that he carried with him from one practice to another. Sitting down on the locker room bench, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He took the bottle out as he attempted to get his strength from the wonder drug that he was so used to by now.

_Shit,_ he muttered under his breath as saw that the bottle was empty. He groaned as he threw the bottle in anger as it hit the lockers. He just couldn't believe it – he was out of it – the strength he needed was gone.

Adam shortly returned to the locker room, retrieving a few items for Coach Heidorn when he saw his friend sitting, mumbling to himself. As he came closer, he saw a bottle that he picked up. In curiosity, he looked at it, and then at his friend.

"Rocky, everything alright?" his friend inquired, trying to go easy on him. His friend muffled some words under his breath, trying to decipher what his friend meant. Rocky snatched the bottle out of his hand. "You're taking enhancers for how long?"

"For a month now, just leave me the fuck alone," his friend blurted admittedly.

"A month?!" Rocky, you know those are dangerous. What if Heidorn catches you?"

"What the fuck ever man. Look, it did a great deal to us. You should be thanking me for it. Our team would be on a losing streak if it weren't for me."

"THANKING YOU?!"

"You heard me."

The rages between two friends began as the other got up from his seat in the locker room. Pushing and shoving began as they wrestled around the room. From punches to blows, the two blocked each other's moves.

His mind continued to flare as his anger raged on. It was slowly taking over his body as he felt the surge to fight his best friend. He was bitter and annoyed, whereas he could feel it in his blood that he was truly invincible.

His threatening words grew cold in Adam's body. It was painful to hear his friend lash out at him, but it was unlike him too. He wanted to put an end to this as he tried stopping his friend who almost took another swing at him.

"See, you are weak and you call yourself an athlete," his friend scoffed as he attempted to right fist him.

"Weak? Rocky, a real athlete doesn't use anything to prove their strengths, you should know that," Adam retorted, blocking another of his friend's punches. His mind retorted to his little sister Grace, who meant a lot to Rocky, couldn't imagine what she would say or do if she did hear about her boyfriend. "Don't do this, think of Grace. Think of all the positive things you two still have."

"Grace is nothing to me. She's only a freshman. She'll soon learn that I never cared for her in the first place."

"Is that so? She's also _my sister_ Rocky. She cares about you a lot, but now she has a boyfriend who's a crack head – I don't think so. She's quick to think, you should know that."

"Fucking whatever man. What.the.fuck.ever."

Rocky pushed his friend into a locker, pinning him with his jersey up as Adam's feet were dangling on the ground. Adam tried with all his might to push down, but with full force, he managed to pull himself down.

Again, Adam tried to reason with his friend.

"Look, you have a problem Rocky. You need to deal with it before it's too late."

"A PROBLEM, EH?! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM?"

"Roc, the meds you're on are dangerous. They can do serious damage and one of them is your constant mood swings."

"I AM NOT MOODY. SO, WHAT IF I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT? UGH!"

"If this continues, you can't see my sister."

Rocky's heart sank inside. Was his friend really serious? He was threatening to keep his girlfriend away from him because of his addiction. It couldn't be possible. Adam continuously threatened his friend as the two fought back.

Course, Grace meant a lot to the two of them. She was someone's heart as well as someone's sibling, but she was a great deal to Rocky who meant everything to her. His mind continued flashing back to him and Grace.

'_You mean a lot to me Grace, you really do,' he smiled as he held her close after the game._

'_You mean that?' she grinned, resting her head on his shoulder._

'_Yeah, I do.'_

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR FUCKING SISTER? I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM. NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I GOT A BASEBALL PRACTICE I GOT TO HEAD OFF TO."

Rocky slammed the door as he left the locker room. With that, Adam sighed as he picked up the bottle. He shook his head as looked at it. He couldn't believe one simple drug could overtake a friend's mind and body like that.

_I can't believe he'd stoop this low, just to impress the team_, he sighed as he looked at the bottle.

Placing the evidence into his gym bag, Adam returned to baseball practice that day. He looked over at Rocky, and then at his sister with her friends who were cheering him on from the sidelines. His friend's cold glare pierced him again as he looked away.

In every way possible, he was going to try to get his friend help.


	7. Situation's Unlivable

_**

* * *

Author Note: **__Hey all – hope your holidays had gone well these past few days. As for me, its been very busy here, but I haven't forgotten about this story. We left off where Rocky and Adam having a major fight after a discovery of a bottle of pills. Will Adam tell his friends or keep it a secret? Read on and find out!_

* * *

That afternoon, practice was long and grueling. Coach Heidorn placed several people on different positions on the field, as he experimented with his players. As he switched several around, Adam looked over at Rocky as he shook his head. He sighed as he came up to bat. 

Rocky was now catcher as he stood in front of his friend. His friend attempted to take a swing as several words were being exchanged. Adam turned around as he heard the voices. In a shrug and a little laugh, Rocky kept his eye on catching many of his friend's misses.

"Your pitching sucks," his friend muttered under the catcher's mask. Adam glared as he looked at the pitcher square in the eye, hoping to hit at least a home run for that afternoon. He tapped his bat gently onto the base as he waited for the next hit. "C'mon, my Mom can hit better than you."

"Hey, what's your problem," Adam huffed under his breath. He could feel the tension build as his friend continued his mockery. Waiting for the next throw, the ball flew a fast one as it nearly hit the bat. "Do me a favor and shut up."

Rocky shook his head at his friend who started taking random swings at the pitcher. He continued snickering as a ball was finally thrown to him. Managing to hit it, Adam raced over to the first base.

While on base, the bantering continued on as many of the Angel Grove tigers were all releasing their athletic ability. No one said a word, but Adam tried to keep his cool around his teammates as they all did their best.

Finally, the teams switched during their scrimmage. Rocky was finally up to bat as he showed off his skills as an athlete. With his haughty smug, he showed he could do things better and faster.

Cody, one of the players that was one of the new players that play half of the season was up to pitch against his opponent. Rocky swung his bat as he began waiting for the first pitch.

'_**Crack!'**_

As excitement filled the air, his teammates cheered him on as he raced around the bases. It was surely an eventful afternoon. With much thrill, his friend gave him compliments on a wonderful, but fun scrimmage.

Adam looked on as he glanced over at his friend. He sighed as he walked back to the locker room with Tommy and Billy. His friends began to wonder on the slight change of attitude.

"Everything alright Adam?" Tommy asked his friend in curiosity. Adam sighed again as he heard the screams and cheers coming from outside. His friend looked frustrated, but also upset. "Adam?"

Adam hesitated to respond. All he could do is recall the flashbacks in his mind of his encounter with Rocky and the secret weapon that boosted his friend's body, as well as his ego.

While opening his locker, Adam retrieved his belongings as he placed them into his bag. He sighed once more as he sat down on the bench, trying to forget what happened.

'_I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM,' Rocky hollered back as he shoved his friend against the locker. 'DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE ONE?'_

Billy sat next to his friend as he tried to console him. Adam pulled out the bottle as his two friends gasped in shock. Speechless, as his friend took the bottle. Tommy crossed his arms.

"Someone we know has a huge problem," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, he does. A huge one," Billy retorted as he examined the bottle.

"Have you tried talking to this someone," Tommy asked as he looked at Adam. His friend reasoned with them, but all he could recall was the flashbacks that blinked in his memory.

'_THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAVE IS WITH YOU!'_

'_Me? Rocky, those drugs are dangerous. Look at you, you're moody, have rages, and more or so you look like hell,' Adam fought back as he tried to explain to his friend._

Meanwhile, after talking to several friends outside, Rocky returned to the locker room to see his three friends sitting there as Billy held the empty bottle. He groaned under his breath as he looked at them in disgust.

Again, he looked at Adam. He was known to be his best friend, his buddy, and most of all like a brother to him. He haughtily glared at him as he kept glancing over at him as he turned the knob of his combination lock.

As he made it to the last number of his lock, he unlocked his locker as he looked over at him again, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you three, you look like you've just seen a ghost," he scoffed as he opened his locker, gathering his things.

"Rocky, we need to talk," Tommy said as he confided with his friend as Billy showed him the bottle. Rocky raised his brow as he looked at the two of them, and then back at Adam. "Are you…you know?"

"Look, I don't need anyone's help, okay?" Rocky scowled as he snatched the bottle from his friend's hand. Billy tried to snatch it back as a force came over his friend. "I don't need any likeliness of everyone telling me not to do this or that. I'm a big boy, you know?"

"Rocky, you seriously need help. You really do," Billy hinted as he explained more reasons due to the use of enhancers. The narrowing of his friend's eyes pierced his friends as they all tried to him, but it was no use.

"Look, I don't need any of you to help me. I know what I'm doing."

Rocky left as Adam remained silent again. As for Tommy and Billy, they knew a discussion between friends would try to help their ailing friend from continuous harm to himself.


	8. Everything's Falling Apart

Later on at the Juice Bar, Adam arrived with Billy and Tommy as they took their seats as they planned on finding a way to help their friend. The three wanted what was best for their friend as they thought up ways of helping him.

The Juice Bar began to fill as many students began following Rocky around the hang out. He was tired and distraught as he shoved away many students who begged for his autograph, since he became the most popular player for the season. He signed a few notebooks as he made his way up to the table.

The three looked on as they saw how moody their friend was getting. His temper flared as he groaned at several other friends of his as he attempted to get a smoothie from the Bar. He narrowed his eyes at them.

Huddled around each other, the three looked at the bottle's side effects as it read several severe problems. One of which was quite obvious was mood swings. It was unlikely of Rocky to be upset and mad all the time.

Observing his behavior, they heard a few lashing fly out of his mouth. The three gulped as they heard it get louder than usual.

"UGH, I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he growled, darting his eyes at the students of AGH as he tried to drink his juice in peace.

"You're right, Adam. This is so unlike him," Billy muttered under his breath as he heard a plastic cup fall to the ground. Adam nodded. He just couldn't bare the fact of his friend acting this way. "We should at least try to talk to him."

"We could, but it's going to be very hard," Adam whispered back as he heard Rocky's temper flare up even more. The cringe of hearing his friend being bitter for no reason was horrendous. "Now, if my sister heard about this, she'd be crushed."

"Yeah, she would. Where is she by the way?" Tommy asked as he heard more sounds of Rocky's temper. Adam explained that Grace was at dance practice and wouldn't be back any time soon. "Rocky, we need to talk."

"WHAT THE FUCK FOR? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS PITY PARTY."

Billy and Adam tried to corner him as Tommy tried his reasoning with him. Rocky groaned again as he pushed his friend away. Attempting to corner him again, his temper couldn't suffice till everyone arrived.

His temper got louder and louder as he was told on what he was doing. His friends circled around him as the girls arrived. They were all in shock on what was happening before their eyes.

Katherine, Kimberly, and Aisha entered the busy Juice Bar as they heard Rocky's words pierce his friends' souls as the words got deeper and darker. His pitch was domineering, which almost felt like a dart.

"Kim, you've always said that I'd be an excellent outfielder," he huffed as he circled around the three girls. Looking down, Kimberly walked away as tension began to build inside of her. "And, Kat – you said that an outfielder is a hottie."

"Take it easy Rocky, you're really upset. We need to talk about this," his friend insisted as she tried to reason.

"ALL WE DO IS TALK. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT ANYONE THINKS."

"Rocky, you have a problem. A serious one," Aisha retorted as she tried to push his weight off his shoulders, forcing him into a chair. Sure, he was her best friend, but she wanted him to take his mind off the anger he was having.

Rocky sat down as he groaned at all his friends. They all tried to talk to him as he crossed his arms at them. He huffed under his breath as tension was still inside of him as he coldly glared at them.

His frustrations started to come out more as he pointed out certain things his friends were saying about him. Whether it is in the past or now, he pointed them out, blaming them for their so-called friendships.

He got up from his seat again, repeating what his friends were saying over the season as it showed he could do better without enhancers. If only he'd take care of his body more.

Sighing, his friends tried to reason with him again, only to hope that he'd seek help soon enough. With Rocky's reasons, he continued throwing back words that were supposed to encourage him, but instead, he refused to.

In anger, he threw the food he ordered off the table. While leaving, Tanya and Grace entered from dance class. His eyes darted at the two of them as he left. Grace's eyes looked at her friend in worry as her eyes started to well up.

"He really needs our help you guys," Kat said as she saw Grace, crying. She walked over to Grace as Adam wrapped his arms around her tightly. They walked over to the table as Grace couldn't believe what she was seeing for the first time. "It's going to be really hard for us to help him, but I know someone who can."

The gang nodded as Grace cried into Adam's shoulder. Adam teared a little as he tried to comfort his sister. Circling each other, they gave support to Adam and Grace as Ernie handed Kat the phone as she called a friend of hers who knew how to handle certain situations.

Kat dialed the number as she heard Grace's sobs. She wanted to be strong as she turned around, listening to the sound of cries. Adam buried his arms into his sister's crying eyes. He held her close as the two wanted to be strong.

The Hillards knew a friend of theirs who helped many teens with substance and drug use. As the phone rang, the clinic's receptionist answered the call that late afternoon. While Kat was on the phone, she explained about the scenario, keeping it confidential. With that, the receptionist referred her over to one of the counselors at the clinic.

Jotting down the notes, Kat hung up as she dialed the next person, Rocky's parents. Selena and Ricardo were at home, cleaning up the house when the phone rang.

"Hello," a little girl's voice answered as she heard an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone. Lea handed the phone over to her mother as she went back to play. Rocky's mother's voice quivered as the discovery of what her son was up to.

"Thank you, Kat," the woman replied as she clicked the phone off. Ricardo shook his head as he embraced his wife tightly. Lea was sandwiched in the middle. After drying their tears, it was time to handle this with drastic measures. "Ric, we need to talk to Rocky. His friends all tried."

Ricardo agreed as he heard the sound of the door unlock. Rocky arrived as he threw his duffle bag across the living room floor. His eyes were bloodshot red as well as his aching body began to give in.

Into the evening, the three began to talk. Rocky tried to reason with his parents as he tried to explain that it helped him better his game as well as made him a star of Angel Grove High, but it just didn't seem to suffice everything.

Tears began to well up as the family wanted him to seek help – before it was too late.


	9. I Can't Let it Go pt 1

The following weekend, Rocky and his family arrived at the clinic. There were many people sitting down, filling out paperwork in order to meet one of the many therapists. Ricardo, Rocky's father sat next to his son as his mother retrieved the intake form. She handed him the clipboard as their son began filling out information on himself.

Rocky's body was frail and pale as he began to shake from writing. He didn't know how to control his impulses, but continued to write out his personal information for one of the counselors to see.

Tears began to trickle down his face. It was almost like he was signing his life away to seek help, but he wanted to get better. He sighed as a tear drop trickled. His mother and father tightly embraced him as they only hoped for the best for their son.

After he signed in, the three waited as his intake was placed into a manila folder. The receptionist nodded with assurance that it would be an hour before Rocky was to be seen. Meanwhile, Adam and Grace were hanging out at the Juice Bar with their friends.

The two were laughing and joking around like siblings would as Adam teased Grace about her dancing.

"I don't dance like that," Grace giggled as she got up from her chair. Adam laughed as he imitated her dance moves from dance class one afternoon. He remembered watching from the window of the dance room her performing one of her pieces to an upbeat song on her CD player. "ADAM!"

"You too dance like that," her brother joked.

"I DO NOT!"

Their friends laughed as Grace threw her sweatshirt at her older brother. Adam's face cringed at the sight of her maroon hooded jacket. Demonstrating the proper dance moves, Tanya assisted her friend in it.

Adam watched in awe, but momentarily wanted to learn it. The two siblings smiled as they began dancing. While dancing, Grace's dance partner, Peter walked by as he watched the two of them.

He took over the dance routine as he and Grace danced to the song. Whistles and laughs began as the two danced. Fifteen minutes had passed as the two began joking with the routine as everyone applauded.

"Rocky DeSantos," the nurse said as she called from the waiting area. Rocky nodded as got up from his seat. His parents stayed behind as he followed the nurse to the therapist's office. "Dr. Miller, Mr. DeSantos is here for his one-thirty session."

"Thank you," the suited man said as he closed his door. As the two began, questions began to fill the room as things were slowly being explained.

Rocky recalled mostly everything from the start of the season, as well as the start of using steroids. The therapist began taking notes as he jotted it down into the folder's notepad, which entailed the first session. It was very hard for Rocky. His addiction had become severe that he had to use it constantly.

With his sudden mood swings, it was a result of the many side effects the drug had given him. He buried his face into his hands as he began to shake. As much as he wanted to get better, he still craved the pill.

The more he wanted it, the more he was likely to use it on his own will. He could recall the day of the game, feeling the adrenaline rush it gave him as it surged through his body.

No one knew his secret. No one knew he had an actual problem. No one, but _him_.

The session lasted for twenty minutes. It was suggested that he'd return the following week to discuss more of an intervention approach to his addiction. This time, it was time for a change.

"But, doc, I can't let it go," he muttered.

"You can Rocky. We'll have to figure out a way for you to handle this problem, but for right now, I want you to think about writing in your journal on how you're going to improve yourself the next few days," the doctor noted.

Rocky nodded as he was handed a composition book. The composition book was a book of thoughts where he'd write down everything that was happening. In a way, it was a way of helping him vent.

There were a lot of things he still needed to vent about, but the book was there for him to express his thoughts. He just needed to express them in the right way.

Shortly after the session, Rocky was escorted back to his parents. The two shook hands as the therapist explained about the situation. It was twice every week he was to meet with him and explain his situation, as well as give insight on his notebook.

"We'll be here for him. Every step of the way, we'll be here for you," his father assured him.

His son nodded as he looked at him, hugging him tightly. His mother hugged him as well as she wanted her son to get better soon. It wouldn't be easy, but surely, by taking it one step at a time, he was to make an effort and assuring himself that he'd be better.

Getting into the car, Rocky looked at the composition book as he sifted through his school bag as he dug for a pen. Retrieving one from his bag, he opened the book as he began pouring out his thoughts.

_**May 25, 1997**_

_**Today is the start of going to the therapist. I have a problem. A big problem. **_

_**I CAN'T LET IT GO.**_

_**There's so much right now that I have to change, but I hope I can.**_

With the long drive home, all he could envision is seeing his girlfriend and his friends a few hours from now. Grace's dance recital was days away, but he wanted to see her. His best friend Adam was also attending, among the many friends were going too. He just couldn't wait to see all of them.

"Dad, do you think you can drop me off at the Youth Center?" he asked as he saw his father at a busy intersection. His father looked at him in the rear view mirror as he gave him a nod.

"Sure son," his father said in reply.

"Don't stay too long Rocky. Your Tito Ruben and Tita Eva are arriving later to see you and Lea," his mother hinted at the time.

"Alright."

Driving through Angel Grove, his father dropped off their son at the Youth Center. Rocky placed the notebook into his schoolbag as he hurried over to meet his friends.

As he opened the door to the Center, he saw the busy bodies that were entering and leaving. He searched everywhere for his friends, hoping they'd be still around.


	10. Relationship is Falling Apart

* * *

_**Author Note: Wow, it's been a while! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **_

* * *

The gym was quite busy that day. Everyone was working out or just hanging out with friends as Rocky entered the rowdy gym. As he walked through it, he saw his two friends around the table, talking and joking around as they recapped their day. 

Surprising them, he came up to the table in silence. His friends turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rocky," Tanya said with a warm smile, hugging her friend. Rocky hugged back as he pulled up a chair next to her and Tommy. Kat was at her locker as she heard slight giggles from the dance hall. "How was seeing the therapist?"

"It was alright. He said I have a lot to work on, but I just don't know what to do," he sighed.

Tanya nodded as she rubbed her friend's arm. Adam was sitting near the group of lockers as he waited for his sister. She was practicing her dance routine with her dance partner. The music blared from the speakers as the two worked on their routine together.

The two were laughing and joking around as Adam got up from the lockers. He smiled as he crossed his arms, watching his sister and her dance partner. He tapped the window, pointing at the time.

Grace gave her brother a smug as she waved back at him. She smiled innocently as she was continuously working on her dance. As Adam paced around, Rocky finished talking to Tommy and Tanya as he entered the hallway as he caught up with his friend.

"Hey Adam, what's going on," his friend said as he unlocked his locker. Adam pointed to his sister and friend as he watched them from the dance room. "Oh."

"Yeah, isn't Gracie wonderful with him," Adam said admittedly. Rocky sighed to himself as he could feel a lump in his throat as he saw his girlfriend with someone else. "They'll definitely win the competition next week, that's for sure."

"I'm sure they will."

Adam nodded as he tapped the door again, peering his head through it. Grace and Peter were given about fifteen more minutes in the dance room before the day ended. Grace nodded in agreement as she began wrapping up the routine.

Rocky sighed as he gathered up his things from his locker. He waited with his friend as they continued watching the routine. The pain began to sting his eyes in jealousy as he saw the two.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

Fifteen minutes passed as the two waited on the dancers. Their class finally ended as their dance mates applauded them on a job well done. The two smiled as they hugged each other.

"Thanks for a great dance partner," Grace said with a smile. Peter smiled back as he took her by the hand as they walked outside. The petite dancer gasped as she saw who was standing there. "Um, hi Rocky."

"We need to talk," Rocky said as he took his girlfriend's hand. Grace nodded as she followed her boyfriend to the far corner.

"I'll be in the car Grace, don't take too long."

"I won't."

Adam took his schoolbag as he walked out the door, talking to Peter about the dance competition that was about to occur in a month. The couple began talking as a sudden mood swing hit the two of them.

"Who is _he_?" Rocky blurted out. Grace flinched back as she heard her boyfriend's anger. The drugs he was on began to surge his body as he felt another urge. "WHO IS HE?!"

"He's nobody Rocky. You know that. You're _my_ boyfriend, not him," she yelled back.

"Right, how can I be so stupid in dating someone that would cheat behind my back?"

"You're right. I am_nothing_. Adam told me everything you said about me. I hate you so much!"

"I guess we're breaking up then."

"That's fine by me. Goodbye Rocky."

"Fine, bye Grace."

The two glared at each other as Grace fumbled to open her locker as she quickly grabbed her things. She sighed as she fought off tears. Rocky managed to gather his things from his locker. As he tried to get his things, he slammed it loudly as a picture of him and Grace flew out of the door.

He sighed as he picked it up, looking at the picture. Before the two could say anything further, Grace looked up at him. With a quick glance, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, leaving the school hallway.

Slouching down at the lockers, Rocky began to lose his temper as it raged on. Grace got into Adam's black Mazda as he drove off. Her eyes were stained with tears as Adam handed her a tissue and gave her an assuring hug.

"He broke up with me," she said softly.

Grace's tears stained her cheeks as she dried her eyes. Adam remained speechless, but his sister wasn't too happy. Rocky was her first boyfriend in high school and he meant a lot to her, but due to the random argument, things didn't go so well.

Meanwhile, as Rocky's friends arrived at their lockers, they saw him, clutching the picture of him and his now ex-girlfriend. He sighed as he let out one words he didn't mean.

Kat, Tanya, and Tommy slouched down next to him as they began talking about what happened. He noted about his unseen temper, but he couldn't believe what a jerk he had become.

He felt like he lost everything, including Grace's love and friendship. He shook his head as he felt the pain stiffen his heart.

The two girls hugged him as they tried to comfort their friend in this time of dual crisis. His addiction with steroids was really troublesome and use of escape. He just didn't want it to continue, but it felt like a pain that wouldn't leave him.

It was one pill after another that ate away at his body, including his mind. The trouble is he couldn't let it go.

In all comfort, the four began talking again as they tried to soothe his worries away. Each brought a reason to care for him and wanted him to get well.

He only hoped things would be better.


End file.
